Elsword: Locked memories
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: ElswordXEve (My friends are helping me with other combos so just bear with the ElsXEve for awhile.) Sum: Eve wakes up one day and she cannot remember her friends and parts of her past. After finding out Eve's condition Elsword has been avoiding Eve, while the rest of the Elgang is determined to revive her memories. But things turn upside down when an old "friend" pays Eve a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I have writers block -_- took me forever to write this but please enjoy! Chapters will be added later on.

Elsword:Magic Knight

Eve:Code Electra

Aisha:High Magician

Rena:Trapping Ranger

Raven:Sword Taker

Chung:Shooting Guardian

(Eve's POV)

"My name is Eve. I was once the Queen of Nasods. My main weapons are Moby and Reby my drones, and my hard slap. That's all I remember about myself..."

"You alright? You've been here for 2 nights." I wonder who's talking.

"Yea, don't worry I'll be okay." These voices... Why do they sound so familiar?

"Don't push yourself.'' I here more voices coming in, and I can hear the footsteps of people walking in."Man it's still hard to believe you care about someone. You know, besides yourself."

"Haha very funny."

I feel a sharp pain stabbing through my skull. I wonder why I feel pain. I don't remember hurting myself, and who do these voices belong to? Why do I feel as though I know them? I can't find any answers by just laying here, I need to know what's going on! I slowly open my eyes, and I notice the voices has quiet down. The first thing I see is 5 strangers surronding my bed.

"E-E-Eve?! Y-Your awake?!" Asked a boy with red hair.

"No! She's still sleeping hair for brain!" Screamed the girl with purplre hair as she smacks him on the head with her wand. The boy pulled his sword out."You are so dead!" He yelled. "I'm so scared! Help what will the princess do to me?" Mocked the girl.

"Can you two argue about this later?!" Hissed the golden haired girl.

"But she!''

"But he!"

"No more or I'll smack the daylights out of you two!" They stayed silent. That seemed to please the golden hair girl."Are you feeling okay Eve?"

I wonder how they know my name...Who are these people I don't know them...

"You feeling alright your looking at us like we're aliens!" Said stranger with jet black hair.

"Give her a break she just woke up! Of course she'll feel a bit loopy." Stated the stranger with tanish hair.

Moby and Reby fly over the strangers and land beside my pillow. I gave them a weak smile. They are the only ones I know in this room.

"Hey Eve if your not feeling okay tell me, I'll do my best to make you feel better." The red haired boy looks away from me."It's the least I can do for you after you saved me.."

"Yea, and if hair for brain can't take care of you just call us okay?"Everyone gave me a warm smile."

"U-umm...Sorry but who are you people?"

Everyone gasped in unision. The room stayed silent for a few seconds but it felt like years have already passed by. The golden hair girl broke the silence.

"This isn't really the best time to joke around Eve!"

"B-but I'm lying w-who are you people?"

"This looks bad..." Pointed out the purple hair girl."Well I guess we should still introduce you to everyone just in case. I'm Aisha! The pretty one over there is Rena, the metal armed one is Raven, the Pikachu looking one is Chung, and last the one with way too much red on him is Elsword."

"Umm excuse me! But red is the best color there is!"

"Elsword your not helping!" Screamed Rena."Now back on topic! Eve are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yes, all I remember is my name, and that I was once the Queen of Nasods." I pointed at my drones."I also remember Moby and Reby."

Rena sighed."I'm sure you'll wanna know how you ended up like this." She sat down beside my bed."First of all do you know about the evil nasods."

"Y-yea somehow.."

Okay that makes things alot more easier...This all started when a army of nasods showed up to attack the village."

(Flashback!)

(No ones POV)

The attack was sudden. The army of nasods appeared when the sun rose. It was disastrous, villagers were screaming in fear, children were crying, and warriors were running up and down the village trying to hold back the nasods. More and more nasods came by the second, and the village was out numbered within a minute. The Elgang was fighting back the nasods outside of town.

"Rising Slash!"

"Thousand Star!"

"Blizzard Shower!"

"Evoke!"

"Cut Tendon!"

"Comet Crasher!"

The attacks made the nasods fly in all directions, but more came rushing in to take their place.

"There's too many! We can't keep fighting forever!" Yelled Aisha as she gasped for air.

"But we can't just give up!" Hissed Raven.

"But we're gonna fall before they do!"

"Shut up and fight!" Screamed Raven as he ran to slice a nasod in half.

"Uhh boys.." Aisha thought to herself.

"What's with all the nasods! They're so annoying!" Complained Elsword.

The nasods suddenly stopped attacking, they all moved aside to make a path. There came Wally walking toward the Elgang.

"Well it's an honor to meet you, your majesty." Wally bowed down infront of Eve. She walked towards Wally.

"Please be careful!" Elsword thought to himself.

"Why are you attacking this village?!"

"My Queen, I would also like to ask you something. Why are you fighting against us? Why aren't you helping us kill these pitiful beings?"

"Because they are my friends and I shall not betray them!"

"But my Queen! The King has been looking everywhere for you! He wishes for you to rule with him, and his dream of an unstoppable army will come true!"

"True that is what everyone wishes..But that is not my wish! My wish is to live in peace agian, the King and my own subjects are preventing that from happening! That is why I fight agianst you!"

"My Queen, this is a chance for you to get back everything you have lost!"

Eve stayed silent. Half of her wanted to join the evil nasods, but the other half wants to stay with the Elgang.

"Don't you want your kingdom back? Your old life style back? My Queen, if you join us you will get all that back and more, after we kill all of these simple minded beings!"

"She won't accually join him right?" Chung whispered.

"Of course she won't! I know alot about Eve, and I know she'll never join them!" Hissed Elsword.

"But remember she was the Queen of nasods, and I'm sure she'll want to rule over them agian." Whispered Raven.

"Shut up! She won't join them!" Elsword started to doubt his answer, but he still has full faith in Eve.

"My Queen, I have orders to bring you back with me, and I shall destroy any obstical in the way!" He turns to the Elgang."These creatures must be the reason why you refuse to come with me. If i destroy them you will no longer be held back, and you will also agree to rule the nasod race with the King." A massive laser rose from Wally's back.

"What do you think your doing?!" Eve was ready to attack.

Wally didn't respond. He pointed the laser at Aisha. Aisha was ready to teleport away, and the rest of the Elgang slowly backed away while keeping their eyes glued on Wally. The laser charged up and was ready to fire,Aisha held up her wand and was ready to take off any second.

"Fools." Wally said under his breath.

Wally quickly turned around, and pointed the laser towards Elsword. Elsword flinched at the sudden movement he stayed frozen. He tried to move but his body remained frozen from fear.

"NO!" Eve thought to herself."No! Not him! I-I can't let him die!"

Wally turned towards Eve. He said in a quiet voice so only Eve could hear it,"I see this boy is very special to you. Don't worry I'll make sure his death will be quick, but I'm not so sure about the others.." He laughed at the thought of it.

The laser was fully charged and was ready to fire.

"Moby, Reby stay here and don't move!"

"B-but your majesty-"

"Just stay here!" Moby and Reby nodded in response.

Eve dashed towards Elsword. The laser focused its aim.

"Come on move!" Elsword thought to himself."Come on you idiot move!" But his body still wouldn't respond. His feet glued to te ground, his eyes locked on the laser as it fired. Then out of no where he was pushed on to the ground. When he fell he saw Eve get hit by the laser, she flew across the field hitting head first on a couple of boulders.

"Well, this is intresting. The King MUST know about this!"

Elsword was furious. Furious that he was too cowardly to move and that caused his friend to take the hit for him."We need to destroy him before things get any more worse!"

Everyone nodded in response. They charged at Wally and after a few minutes Wally was destroyed for good. The Elgang rushed towards Eve.

"We need to get her home fast!" Declared Raven."I don't think she can last any longer."

"Elsword help us carry her! I'll get home first to get the medicine ready!"Ordered Rena."Aisha come help me!"

Elsword didn't like that he had to take orders from someone, but at this point he knew he had to listen. He picked up Eve and ran with all the energy he had left.

(Flashback ends back to Eve's POV)

"Then you were rushed back here to get medical treatment. You really bashed your head up, and to tell you that truth we all thought you were gonna die."

"Yea, I even got all the roses ready." Raven sighed.

Everyone including me snickered.

Elsword came towards me, he locked his eyes on me.

So he's the boy that I saved? I wonder why I did something like that...

"So Eve, are you sure you forgot everything?" Elsword asked.

""Y-yea I'm sure."

"Please! Can you try to think harder?" There was desparation in his voice.

I try to recall some things but my mind remained blank."U-um I'm sorry but I don't remember anything else!"

(Aisha's POV)

"U-um I'm sorry but I don't remember anything else!" was the repsonse Eve gave to Elsword.

"Oh. I see.. well...I'm sure you'll remember soon.." I sorta feel a bit sorry for the hot head.

"Well you better rest up! I'll just be leaving now.." He turned around and I could see the tears rolling down his face. He made eye contact with me and quickly turned his head away from me.

"Umm Elsword? Are you okay?"

He quickly wiped his tears away and said,"Yea I'm fine. I'm just gonna go outside for a bit." He walked out avoiding eye contact with everyone. I quickly followed him down the stairs. He went outside before I could call for him.

"Hey is everything alright?" I turn around to find Chung heading my way.

"I would be lying if I said yea..."

"What's wrong with Elsword?"

I just remembered that Chung has just joined us recently, and he doesn't know much about us."Well where do I start? First off Eve and Elsword has always been very close. When we made fun of him Eve would go and comfort him afterwards."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I saw her do it once before, and I've been keeping an eye on her ever since!" I responded proudly.

"W-why!?"

"Just wanted to see if she was going to pull a prank on him without us knowing! I told the others about it too so it's not a big secret!" I laughed."Anyways back on topic. Like I said before she would always comfort him, and when we don't make him dinner Eve would always make him a feast! She would always make sure he ate all his meals,made sure he didn't feel down about our jokes, and because of that Elsword holds Eve very close to him. Those two are close enough to be a couple!"

"Oh.." Chung turned towards a window and stared at Elsword."I bet he must be very hurt.."

"Yea it must be hard to lose a close friend.."

"B-but Eve's still alive so maybe one day she'll remember him and things will return back to normal!" There was doubt in his voice.

"True, but it's still hard for a close friend to completly forget about you. Plus this is the first time I've ever seen that kid cry."

"I bet he's crying real hard right know.."

We looked at Elsword one more time before returning to Eve's room.


	2. Memory fragment returned

(Eve's POV)

That week everyone came to take care of me. Rena made all my meals, Aisha gave me ice to soothe the pain in my head, Raven washed my dishes after I was done eating, and Chung was in charge of giving me my medicine, but Elsword hasen't done anything for me yet. I know I sound selfish, but I would really like to see him..

"Hey Eve how are you feeling?" Asked Aisha as she entered my room.

"Yea, I'm feeling alot better." I rubbed my head."My head hurts alittle but I feel much better!"

Aisha gave me a warm smile."That's great! You wanna come downstairs for breakfast?"I nodded in reponse.

"Oh I almost frogot! We washed your outfit so you can change into that while we get your food ready." She threw my outfit on my bed as she skipped out my room.

"Moby, Reby you did alot to help me feel better too! You two can stay and relax for the day kay?"

"Your majesty are you sure you won't need us for today?" Asked Moby.

"I'll be fine! So you two just sleep in and relax." Moby and Reby landed on my bed and started to sleep.

I quickly got changed and headed downstairs. As I walked into the dining room I was greeted by everyone. Well everyone but Elsword..

"Good morning Eve!" Said Chung happily.

"Oh hey glad to see you better." Said Raven with his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Hey have some manners!" Aisha scolded."This is why we never go out to eat! You have no manners!"

"Good morning Eve." Chimed Rena as she set up my plate.

"Umm good morning everyone."

"ANYWAYS!" Shouted Raven as he turned to Aisha."I have more manners than Elsword! This kid didn't even say anything to Eve yet! And she's the one who saved his butt!"

"Umm good morning.. Elsword.." I try to make eye contact with him.

He gave me a cold glare. I quickly broke eye contact as I sat down."Man someone got off of the wrong side of the bed today!" Declared Aisha.

"Whatever.. I'm gonna go train." Elsword quickly walked out of the dining room.

(Raven's POV)

The kid quickly walked out. I could see that Eve wanted to talk with him, and I felt sorta bad for her. Man sometimes I just want to squeeze the living day lights out of him! Silence filled the room after he left.

"Don't mind him he's always like that in the morning." Said Rena."Don't worry Eve he'll be alright." Everyone but Eve could tell she was lying.

"Hey Eve you wanna do some shopping today?" Asked Aisha."You won't get any memories back by just sitting at home all day! Let's go to the mall and buy some cloths."

"Yea! I've been wanting a new dress!" Chimed Rena."Looks like Raven and Chung will be taking care of the house work while we're gone!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?! I'm not gonna stay home all day and clean the house! That stuff is only for-"I was interrupted by Rena.

"Raven dear." She said in a sweet voice."I dare you to finish that sentence. I DARE YOU!" She pointed her bow and arrow toward me."Come on, what were you gonna say?"

"I-I umm..I said that stuff is only for lazy bums like me! You girls enjoy youselves!"

Rena giggled."That's more like it! Come on girls let's shop till our wallets are empty!"

"Man what a pain." I said to Chung when the girls walked out.

"Rena is scary when she's angry." Laughed Chung.

"Lucky them, getting to goof around all day at the mall..."

"Yea but I bet the main goal for their shopping trip is to help Eve revive her memories."

"I guess you right. But Rena could of at least done some of the house work like she's suppose to." I let out a big sigh.

(Rena's POV)

"Man it's so much fun threatning those boys!" I laughed as we walked down the street."So Eve where do you want to go first?"

"Umm anywhere is fine." Eve replied in a emotionless voice.

"I know let's buy some new outfits first! We need to wear other stuff other than these." I pointed at all of our outfits. I grabbed Eve and Aisha's arms and draged them to the mall.

(Aisha's POV)

Rena went bonkers at the clothing store! I swear she made Eve and I try out every outfit in the whole store! It took her a whole hour to figure out what to buy us.(But I thought this was what WE wanted to wear..ll|-_-) In the end she picked 10 different outfits for each of us. We spent the last of our money on food and a movie.

"Man what a day!" I let out a big yawn.

"Yea and I finally got the dress I always wanted!" Chimed Rena as she did a little dance.

"So Eve how did you like today?"

"It was fun but I couldn't remember anything about you guys..."

I patted her on the back."It's alright. It'll take time for your memories to return, but just remember that we're you friends okay?" I gave her a warm smile."Well we should head home now."

As we walked pass the park I noticed Eve has stopped walking with us and was looking at the park."Hey what's wrong Eve?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"I-I find this place to be familiar!"

Me and Rena looked at each other. Then Rena said,"are you starting to remember something?"

"I-I'm not sure but this place feels like a very important place to me." She looked at the park agian."I'll catch up with you guys later. I wanna stay here for awhile.."

"Hey are you sure? It's not safe-" I was interrupted by Rena.

"We'll carry your bags home, but come home before it gets too dark. Do you remember how to get back?"

"Yea, thanks Rena."

"Hey why are you letting her stay out by herself?" I asked.

"Well Eve needs a quiet place to think and remember. Let's let her have some time to herself. Besides that park is a very special place for Eve and Elsword! Or so I've been told!" Rena winked at me.

(Eve's POV)

I'm positive that I know this place! I'm not sure what memories I have of this place, but I just know that I've been here before! I look at the ground and began walking around, racing through my mind to find an answer. Suddenly something struck in my mind.

"Man they went WAY too far with that joke.." This voice I heard it before!"Am I really that weak...? So what if I can't use my magic all that well!? They didn't have to bring it that far!"

I'm beginning to see a picture of some sort.. It's fuzzy but I can sorta make it out... I see Elsword! He's sitting on a small hill and he looks sad... I remember secretly following him...

(Flashback *no ones POV)

Elsword has just became the magic knight! But he's still not good at using magic. He has a hard time firing straight, and sometimes looses control of his magic. The elgang found it funny how he would always miss his target so they decided to play a little "game" with him. Everyone but Eve would circle around him while attacking him. In order to get out of the circle he had to use his magic and hit them. Well that lasted for awhile... Everyone stopped when they got hungry.

Eve decided to follow Elsword after dinner. He was unusually calm while eating and headed out right when he was done. Eve was worried he might do something stupid so she HAD to follow him. He reached the park and sat down on a small hill, Eve croached down and slowly made her way towards him.

"Man they went WAY too far with that joke.." Elsword sighed. "Am I really that weak..? So what if I can't use my magic all that well!? They didn't have to bring it that far!"

Eve headed for the bushes near by. She stopped moving when she stepped on a twig.

SNAP! "You've gotta be kidding me!" Eve thought to herself."I'm sure if I stay still he won't suspect anything!"

"Who's there?!" Elsword shouted. Eve stayed perfectly still."I know someone's there! Show yourself!" He scanned the area looking for movement."Fine! I'll just have to use my magic to scare you out! I'm warning you I'm very strong!"

"That idiot!" Eve screamed in her head."If he uses his magic here he's going to burn the whole place down! He's just bluffing!" Eve could see a flame emerging from his palm."Aaaah! He's more dumb than I thought!"

"Alright here goes nothing!" Elsword was ready to shoot the fire ball.

Eve shot up from behind the bushes."H-hey if you plan on burning me and the whole park down then go ahead and shoot that thing!"

Elsword quickly diminished the flame from his palm."Eve? How long have you been there?!'

Eve let out a big sigh."Oh thank goodness you didn't shoot that burning death ball."

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"Fine ! I followed you here after dinner! You weren't acting like yourself, and I wanted to see if you were okay.."

"O-oh... Well thanks for worrying...You wanna sit with me?"

Eve nodded and headed towards the hill Elsword was on.

"Hey Eve thanks for today."

"Your thanking me for following you?!"

"No, I'm thanking you for not playing that dumb game with the others just to pick on me." Elsword had a strange grin on his face."But it's so awesome to know you followed me here!" Eve slapped him across the face.

"Don't get any ideas! I only came to see if you were alright!"

"Oww! Well I'm still glad you came." Elsword laid back and looked at the stars."The stars always calm me down after a bad day."

Eve sat back and gazed upon the stars. Their light shining through the thick darkness of the night. "I wonder what it's like to live up there, you know with all the stars."

"Aah, who knows?" There was a moment of silence as they gazed upon the night sky."So Eve do you plan on standing by my side?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean coming to comfort me when I'm down, and not joining in on those pranks and "games" the others play on me."

"Sure why not? Your a nice person. I'll also make sure you don't miss any meals! I know how the others often "forget" to make your meals."

Elsword gave Eve a warm smile."Thanks Eve."

(Flashback ends. Back to Eve's POV)

I knew it! I knew I've been here before! I raced through my mind one more time for more memories. I snapped back into reality when I bumped into someone."Oh I'm sorry, I wasen't paying attention to where I wa-" I looked up and saw that I've bumped into Elsword.

"Humph! You should watch where your going next time!" He gave me a cold glare.

"Elsword! I remember! I remember this was the place I comforted you after the others made you feel down! I finally remember!" I jumped with joy, but Elsword still gave me that cold glare.

"Listen I don't care what you remember or what you forgot!"

"Umm Elsword... I don't understand where your getting to.."

"Can't you understand?! I don't care what you have to say about your poor memories!"

"Elsword! Why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were friends. I still remember how you were so nice to me when I first woke up, and you were so kind to me when we were gazing at the stars on that hill. I even saved your life! So why are you being so mean to me?!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! It was nice to have you around to make me feel better at first, but then you got really annoying! Always trying to be the inoccent one and the one that everyone loves! Risking your life to save me?! Ha! You just wanted attention!"

"No I didn't!"

"Shut up! That time when I was worrying about you when you first woke up was an act! I pity you and your thirst for attention! You make me cry, but I'm not crying cause I'm sad I'm crying cause of fustration! I couldn't believe how you would do that deep just to get attention! I admit that I felt bad when you took the laser for me, but after we got home I was angry for worrying about a twerp like you! I couldn't believe that I played along to your "Oh worry about me cause I'm so innocent and heroic game" "

"Elsword you idiot! I'm not like that! I know you know that!"

"Shut it! I don't know if you accualy have amnesia or not, but you've got the attention you've always wanted! I'm sick of seeing you! Go jump off a bridge or something cause then you'll get even more attention!"

That's not what I want!"

"Yes it is! II swear your the most annoying girl I've ever met before! Even more annoying than Aisha!"

"I hate you Elsword! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" I quickly ran away from him.

"Ha! That's right run on home! I'm sure the others will be giving you all the attention you want!" That was the last thing I heard him say before running out of the park.

When I got home I ignored everyone's greetings and ran straight to my room. I locked the door before burying my face into my pillow. Moby and Reby rushed over to comfort me.

"Eve! Are you alright?!" I could hear Raven calling.

"I-I'll tell you guys later, but please leave me alone for now!" I hear them walking away."Elsword you idiot!" I screamed into my pillow as I felt the endless river of tear pour down."I wish I'd never even saved you! Elsword your such a jerk!" Then I wondered, if why I wanted to save him in the first place... He's rude, bitter, and he's a big jerk, why would I want to save him..?

(? POV)

"I hate you Elsword! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Screamed the girl as she ran away from him.

I kept my eyes locked on her."Yes!" I thought to myself."You are a very pretty girl, and not only that you also hold a grudge agianst that boy! It's decided you'll be my wife! You may grow to forgive him but I will make you my bride no matter what! Don't worry my princess I'm gonna get you soon!"


	3. The note

(Eve's POV)

"My queen it's time to wake up." I hear Moby calling.

A squint open my eyes to find Moby and Reby hovering beside me. I slowly sit up and let out a big yawn. I tucked my knees in and hugged them as the memories from yesterday return. I don't want to face reality anymore, I want to remain alseep and live in my dreams.

"I wish I could sleep for the rest of my life.." I sighed.

"Don't worry Eve we'll be here with you!" Chimed Moby and Reby in unision. I smiled and gave my drones a hug.

"Your right! I'll defenitly be alright, thanks guys."

I quickly got out of bed and got changed. I hesitated a bit while going down the stairs, but forced myself to keep going even though I felt scared. As I entered the dining room everyone gave me a warm smile. I felt a bit better when I couldn't find Elsword amongst the group.

"Eve, I'm glad your okay!" Said Rena."We were really worried when you didn't come out of your room. We wanted to come check on you, but we were afraid that you would get mad at us, so sorry if you felt lonley."

"No problem! You guys are all really good friends to me."

"So Eve what happend yesterday." Asked Raven.

Aisha hit Raven on the head with her staff."Can you atleast try to be sensitive?!"

"Hey, I was just wondering, and I know you all are thinking about the same thing too!"

Silence filled the room."Hehe Raven blew our cover!" Chung giggled.

"Chung!" Aisha shouted.

"Hey Eve may have amnesia,but she's not stupid, she'd find out one way or another."

"It's alright I'll tell you what happend yesterday."

15 mins later...

"How could that creep do such a thing?!" Screamed Rena.

"Man, that kid is more hallow headed than I thought!" Shouted Raven.

"Elsword you are SO dead the next time I see you!" Aisha slammed the table.

"It's still hard to believe he could do such a thing." Said Chung calmly.

Rena got up and gave me a hug,"It's alright Eve, we don't think your an attention seeking freak. Your really nice and we'll be here for you."

"We'll teach Elsword a thing or two when he comes back!" Chung chimed.

"No, no, you guys don't have to do that. Even though he's a big jerk it won't be right to beat him up. Besides, if you guys beat him up for me it would make me feel bad cause I'm hurting someone who just has a different opinion on me, and it would be a selfish thing to do."

"Eve your WAY too nice. Like Way too nice!"

"I just can't see how that kid could think so lowly of you!" Said Raven in a much calmer voice."Well if he bothers you agian just come talk to us alright?"

I nodded in response. I felt alot better knowing that I still have many friends that are here to support me.

(Chung's POV)

Eve mainly stayed in her room today, but she came out once in awhile to chat with us. The day went by pretty smooth until evening hit, that was when Elsword came home. The house was filled with hatred towards him as he walked in, he ignored our stares and headed toward the stairs. Suddenly Raven violently pushed him agianst the wall and met eye to eye with him.

"Hey kid, what's with the aditude towards Eve?!"

"Ha! So you've heard, listen if you think I was accualy her friend then your dead wrong! I admit I liked her at first but I soon found out that all she wanted was attention! I could never be friends with that thing, I only stayed by her so I could get all my meals, I had the advantage!"

"Why you little!" Raven was about to punch Elsword, but he slowly withdrew his fist and turned his back to him."You not worth the trouble!"

"Humph! Do as you wish!" Elsword leisurly walked up the stairs.

I could tell Raven was still furious, and I didn't want him to take his anger out on me so I quickly made my way to the kitchen to find Rena starting to cook up dinner.

"I'm guessing Elsword came home.''

"Yep!"

She let out a big sigh."I hope he knows how to cook, cause I'm never cooking his meals for him agian!"

"Hey, Rena. Do you really think that Elsword has been thinking of Eve this way for the whole time?"

"I'm not sure what goes on in his head anymore. I know I can't trust him anymore!" She turned and gave me a warm smile."I wish he could be more like you, your honest, kind, caring, reliable! He's the total opposite! But even if he was like you, he could never make me feel safe when I'm near him."

"W-wait, I make you feel safe?!"

"Yep, I can always trust you Chung!"

"I can always trust you too Rena" I feel my cheeks burning up and my heart pumping fast.

(Eve's POV)

I could hear Raven yelling from downstairs. I couldn't make out what he said exacly, but I could tell Elsword just came home. I locked the door to make sure he won't barge in on me. My heart darkend as I watched the sun set.

"After the sun is gone the stars will come out." I opened my window to let some fresh air in."I hate looking at the stars." Out of no where a small rock flew towards my window, I swiftly ducked down as the rock landed on my bedroom floor.

"Eve are you okay?" Asked Moby and Reby in unision.

"I'm fine, but where dd that come from?"

I stood up and looked outside to see if I could catch the person who threw it. I can't see anyone out there but I closed my window anyways to make sure that person won't climb in through it. Then I made my way to the rock, there's a small peice of paper rolled up and attached to the rock by a pink ribbon,I cut the ribbon and unrolled the paper. On the paper it said;

Dear Eve,

I believe that is your name forgive me if I got it wrong. I'll be there to get you soon, and please open the package I've sent you.

Love,

?

I stayed frozen stareing at the peice of paper, Moby and Reby landed on my shoulders to read the note. I'm terrified knowing that I'm a target to some creep! But who's this creep? And how does he know my name (I'm pretty sure it's a he),has he been following me?!

"Eve you should tell the others about this!" Said Reby with concern."If this person has been watching you the others need to know!"

"No, I don't want the others to worry. I've already caused them enough trouble besides this is probably some prank! So don't stress yourselves out." I ripped up the peice of paper."Come on let's get some dinner."

The next day...

I was awaken by a knock on my door."If your not Elsword then come in." I slowly sit up. Aisha entered holding a small box.

"This came into the maill today. It's for you."

"M-me are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm not sure who it's from but I think it's from one of the villagers we saved that time. I'll just leave it here." She put the box on the edge of my bed."Breakfast isn't ready yet, Rena slept in today so you can sleep in a bit. I know I'm hopping back into bed." She let out a big yawn before closing the door.

Fear filled my heart as I stared at the box. That box appeared right after I got that note! This can't be a coincidense! I desperately want to dash out of my room to tell the others but I forced myself stay, not wanting to make the others worry. I slowly reached for the box, and placed it on my lap.

"Alright here goes nothing!" I thought outloud."I slowly opened the box and inside was an open ring case, and inside it there was a dark diamond ring, a small not attached to it said;

I hope you like it! From this day on you are MY woman! Put that ring on and tell the world who you are.

I quickly threw the box on the floor. I'm positive that this person is a total stalker. I'm not sure what I should do, but I won't make the Elgang worry, they already have so much to worry about and I'll just drag them down. I'll just play it safe from now on!

"Everythings gonna be alright!" I said confidently. Doubt started to take over after I said that. Laid back and closed my eyes, escaping from this harsh reality for a short period of time.

**Hehe I restarted this chapter like 3 times XD I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Baron

(Rena's POV)

"Alright, everyone but Elsword come on down for breakfast!" I shouted. The Elgang started to enter the kitchen one by one.

"Good morning Rena!" Chimed Chung.

"Finally I'm starving!" Raven quickly ate his scrambled eggs.

Eva and Aisha showed up together."Good morning!" They said in unison.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Hey let's go out for dinner this Saturday!" Said Aisha.

"That came out of no where." Pointed out Raven."What are you sick of Rena's cooking?"

"N-no just there's a festival on Saturday and I think we should eat there and relax a bit!"

"That's a good idea, but you and Eve have to let me pick out your outfits! I've already got some ideas stirring up in my mind!'' I had a sudden burst of energy."Ooh and don't forget to let me do your hair, you girls are gonna look SO cute."

"I don't remember what being in a festival is like, but I would like to go and find out!" I could tell Eve was excited to go.

"Before we can relax we need to train and do some chores!" Everyone groan "If you refuse to do it I'll make sure none of you sorry butts can go!" I studied the room for objections."Good, Eve since your still recovering you shouldn't train yet till next week. As for the rest of you we still need to find those Elshards so work hard!"

"I'll stay home and do some housework. I need to do some repairs on my staff anyways." Aisha explained."I promise after my staff is fixed I'll get right back to work!"

"Alright! As for the rest of you, let's move out!"

"Hey shouldn't we get Eve's drones stronger armor? They'll need it since the enemies are getting stronger." Chung pointed out.

"I think its a good idea." Said Eve.

"Eve are you okay with this?" Ask Moby.

"Yes, I think guys should get stronger armor too. You'll be stronger, and together we'll be able to help the others out more."

Eve's drones nodded in response."Alright then let's move out!" I shouted.

(Eve's POV)

I return to my room right after breakfast. My mood quickly darken when my eyes caught the ring case sitting on the floor. Many questions started to run through my head, who sent this? How do they know my name? And how do they know where I live?! I quickly erase those thoughts out of my mind.

"Alright time to get rid of this thing!" I open my window and throw the case out with all my strength. I feet relieve as I see the case fly away from me."Hmm what should I do to pass the time.." I start to dig around my room for something. Then a book caught my eye, I realize it was a photo album.

I gaze upon the pictures. They all look familiar but I cant remember the time when these were taken. As I turn to the 4th page I notice pictures of me and that jerk. I want to rip these pictures out and burn them, but something inside of me held me back. I look at the pictures. They look as though it was all taken on the same day, Elsword and I were at that park, while the others were playing soccer in the background.

"Stupid jerk!" I turned to the next page and noticed a pink note slipped out. I opened it, on it said;

Dear Eve,

Thankyou for always sticking by me. I owe you alot, and I hope that we can become closer friends! Please enjoy the chocolates, and happy Valentines day!

Your friend,

Elsword.

He almost sounds innocent in this note! I remember him saying he was just acting it all out, I feel my eyes burn but I held back the tears."It's not worth crying over someone like him!" I said as I quickly close the I notice a rock flew in my window.

"N-no, not again ." I was shaking with fear. Like the last rock this one also has a letter attach to it with a pink ribbon. My legs turn to jelly as I make my way towards the rock, regretting every step I take. I could barley cut the ribbon with my shaking hands, but I manage to cut it. This time the note said;

I'm here to get you!

I feel the chills run through my body, my heart flew South for the winter. Then a shadow appeared from behind me.

(Aisha's POV)

"Alright that should fix it!" I let out a big stretch."Now all I have to do is wait while my staff recovers back its energy." I manage to fix my staff, while making it stronger than before, I'm proud of myself.

I went to pick up the sheet of paper Rena left behind."Hmm, I think I'll start with the laundry oh that reminds me the dishes still need to to cleaned.. I'll do that after dusting th-" I was interrupted by an ear splitting scream."Eve!"

Suddenly Eve bursts out of her room, she stumbles down the stairs. I was about to approach her when I see a man following her out of her room. I flinch in fear. This man looks very familiar.. where have I seen him before..? Then it hit me.

"Are you Banthus?" No he looks different..

"Hehe! Close! That was my big brother, that your leader killed!My name is Baron, I'm unlike my brother though, while he lived his life hiding behind his allies I train day and night by myself, to steal anything that can give me unlimited power, and total control of all things living and non living!"

I could clearly tell he wasn't Banthus. He's a bit shorter, and the right side of his body is robotic, the other half is human. I'm not sure what he did to get that robotic side of him but I know that he's clearly stronger than his brother! He also gives off a very powerful amount of magic, but there's more to it.. yes there's no mistake!

"You have an Elshard don't you?!"

"Your a clever one! Let me tell you a little secret, unlike the other monsters you fought I have bonded with the Elshard, and it has become apart of my body! The only way to get it is to kill me!" He laughs."Your smart, I'm sure you can tell beating me won't be as easy as beating my brother!"

I step back knowing that was the truth. I'm completely helpless in this situation!"Even though you have the Elshard I won't let you kill me or Eve!"

"But I'm not planning to kill her!"

I let my guard down once I heard his answer."Wait your not here to kill E-?"

Next thing I knew Baron jumps over and grabs my neck with his robitic hand. He began to tighten his grip, making it hard to breath. I was lifted up, trying to gasp for air but my efforts were useless his grip is just too strong! My vision begins to blur, I try to take one more deep breath in, but now all I can see is darkness.

(Eve's POV)

I watch as Aisha try to take one more breath, her eyes roll back before closing them. Her body relax, Baron dropped her to the ground, but she didn't make a noise she stayed silent.

"Aisha! Aisha are you okay?!" I can't hold the tears back anymore. They began to pour down."I wish I remembered how to fight! If I did then maybe I could have saved you!"

Baron walks towards me. I slowly back away, the images of my friend being strangled returning."Stay away from me!" Before I knew it I backed on to a wall. I'm cornered now.

"Now I can finally claim my prize." He dug through his pocket and held up a white clothe

I flinch in fear. He covers my face with the clothe. I could still breath but somethings wrong! My vision starts to blur, I can't stand up straight it's like the world is tipping sideways. I start to fall to my right, Baron catches me before I could hot the ground. He puts the clothe over my face once more and the world became pitch black.

**I wanted to redo this chapter, but hey it's not that bad ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is gonna be fun to write about!**


	5. The Lie About The Lie

(Eve's POV)

My senses start to return, but my head is still spinning. I feel like vomiting, I want to open my eyes but they refuse to listen to me. I try to move my arms and legs but something is binding them, I'm unable to set myself free.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" I thought to myself. I start to feel the world turning side ways, as I lose my consciousness once agian..

(Raven's POV)

Aisha slowly opens her eyes, I could tell they are filled with fear. She blinks a couple of times before returning to her senses. I feel a wave of relief."Rena she's awake!"

"Alright, Chung can you warm up the soup?'' She quickly runs towards us.

"Wh-what's going on? I'm still alive?" She said in a weak voice.

"Calm down sweetie, your on the living room couch right now. So just relax." Rena kneels beside me. Eve's drones came hovering over Rena.

" Can you tell us what happened here? When we came home this place was a mess and we found you out cold on the floor."

"And what happen to Eve?" Moby asked.

"Eve?" She stayed silent for a few seconds."Eve! Oh no he must of got her!"

"Who?! Who got her!?"

"Remember that loser Banthus?"

Rena nodded.

"Well his brother Baron came to pay us a visit. I'm sure he's the one who took her away!"

"Banthus.. We can beat that creep!"

"No, it's not that easy! Unlike Banthus he gives off a dangerously strong magic aura, and the creepy part is half his body is robotic! Not only that he has an Elshard! But unlike other monsters he bonded with the shard and is now a part of his body!"

"Bonding with an Elshard? Is that possible!?"

Aisha nodded."Wait who's this Banthus guy?!" I ask.

"He's an old "friend". Elsword was the one who killed him, and his brother is the one who kidnapped Eve.." Aisha's face darkened."This is all my fault.''

"It's not your fault! For now let's concentrate on finding Eve!" I did my best to sound positive.

Aisha gave me a warm smile."Thank you Raven." I start to blush.

"Here Aisha, Rena made you some chicken noodle soup." Chung set the food on the coffee table. I helped Aisha sit down on to the floor. She quickly stuff down the food.

"I feel alot better! Thank you everyone." Aisha was back to her old self."So how are we going to find where Eve is?"

"I'm not sure.." Rena's face suddenly lighten up."Hey Moby, Reby don't you two have some way to track Eve down?"

"Well we can only pin point her location if she is nearby. We can't sense anything right now though.." Moby and Reby responded in unison.

"But with you two we will be able to know if we are near her or not. That's already a big lead!"

"We'll need to work hard to find her, I'm sure we'll be able to find her if we search hard." Chung pointed out."It may take awhile but we can do it!"

The room was fill with chatter on where we could go to find her. We were interrupted when Elsword came in."Humph! What are you guys all jittery about?"

Rena gave him a cold stare."It involves Eve so you won't care!"

"Humoh! You guys are still dealing with that waste of space. Ha! Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Unlike you we think of Eve as family! When one family member is in trouble the others will do the'r best to save them!"

I swear I just saw Elswords eyes widen with concern."What did she do this time? Fall on a rock or something? Does the princess need a get well party for her owie?" He snickered.

I can't stand the kid anymore! I ran towards him and I pin him down onto the floor."Listen kid it doesn't matter what you say! We're gonna get Eve back, and we will not back down no matter what you say!"

"What are you blabbing about?"

"Eve's been kidnapped by the brother of Banthus! He's much stronger than Banthus, like WAY stronger, but we won't need any of YOUR help to kill that creep!" Aisha shouts.

"Didn't you look after her?" I swear he sounds as though he's concern about her."How long has she been gone?"

"We're not sure, she could be anywhere by now.. Not that you'd care!"

"Let me go Raven."

"Why would I do that?! I've got alot to say to you kid, so I suggest you listen up!"

"I said let me go!" He grabs my wrist, I feel it get gradually warm until it became burning hot.

"Ow!" I withdrew myself from him, I see my wrist has turned red."Elsword your dead meat!" I see a flame burning from his palm."You have a death wish or something?! You don't just burn me with that thing!"

"Humph! That's what you get for not listening to me." He makes his way towards the entrance door.

"Elsword what do you think your doing?" Rena steps in front of him blocking his path.

"I'm gonna go look for Eve."

"Why!? So you can pick on her saying that she's putting on an act inorder to get attention? This is getting old, why don't you just stay home?"

"I do as I wish and you can't tell me what to do! Now move it!" He pushes Rena out of the way. Rena quickly stands infront of the door."Elsword you'll just make thing worst!"

He starts to lift up his sword."WIND BLADE!"

We hear Rena scream before she was consumed with smoke. We sat there trying to make out where Rena was in all that smoke.

"Rena!" Chung sounded desperate."Rena! Rena! Please answer me!" No response.

The smoke finally started to clear. We could see that Rena was still standing coughing a bit from all that smoke. I notice the wall beside the entrance door has now been replaces with a massive hole. Elsword withdrew his sword."We needed another door anyways."

"Elsword what did you do that for?!" She was furious. Elsword ignored her and ran outside yelling out Eve's name. We stood there in silence trying to understand what just happened.

(Rena's POV)

We sat in the lving room waiting for Elsword to return. We are confused on what's going on and we'd like to know from Elsword himself. My eyes started to droop down, before I knew it I'm leaning on Chung's shoulder trying to stay awake.

"Oh sorry Chung, I'm just so tired." I let out a big yawn.

"It's alright! Go ahead my shoulders are always free for you!"

"Thanks." I started to blush as I leaned onto him.

"Hey I think I see him!'' Raven shouted. I was full of energy again.

Elsword was drenched in sweat, he could barley stand up. We waited for him to catch his breath before asking him anything.

"So what's with the sudden concern over Eve?" Aisha broke the silence."I thought she was annoying and was an attention seeking freak!"

"Elsword you've got alot to explain!" We shouted in unison.

He leaned against the wall."That thing about me thinking Eve is annoying and all that, was all a lie." I'm not sure about the others but I was shocked by his answer."I only did that to keep Eve away from me."

"But why would you do that?" Chung ask.

"I only did that to protect her!" I could see the tears running down his face."I was terrified that she'd pull off something like that again to save me, so the only way to prevent that from happening is a make her hate me! If she hates me she won't risk her life to save me, but now she's captured by some creep cause of me!" He punched the wall."Why can't I protect her?! All I can ever do is make her hurt!"

This was the first time I ever saw him cry. He slowly sat down as the river of tears came pouring down."I'm sorry Eve, I'm so sorry...! Cause of me you almost died, cause of me you cry, cause of me your now kidnapped!"

We made our way towards him, and gave him a group hug."Don't worry Elsword, all you were doing was protecting her." Aisha said.

"It wasn't your fault." Chung and Raven said together.

"Don't worry we'll find her." I rub his back."I promise!" The Elgang nodded in response.

"Thanks guys.."


	6. The Rescue

**I'm pretty helpless when I have writer's block… hope you enjoy this chapter! Took me forever to write and think up this thing XD.**

(Elsword's POV)

I bury my face in my pillow as a wave of embarrassment rush over me. I actually cried in front of everyone! They'll never let me hear the end of this... I quickly erase that moment from my head, and returned my attention on finding Eve. I race through my mind for places she could be, my mind remained blank. I'm not sure how long I was thinking but my eye lids start to drop, I can't seem to keep them open.. I surrender to fatigue and close my eyes as I drift off to sleep.

I'm not sure what's going on, but I suddenly feel cold air rush over me. I open my eyes, I notice I'm no longer in my room; I'm in a rocky plain. I try to move but my body remains frozen in place. I hear someone gasping for air; I quickly look to the side to find Eve running across the plain. She's drenched in sweat, her eyes filled with terror, her body was covered with her own blood; I can see she's struggling to breathe. I yell out her name, but nothing came out.

"Come back here!" I see a black figure appear from behind her. I try to yell out to her again, but my voice remains muted.

"Help somebody!" I see her run near a cliff, the black figure gets closer. She backs away trembling in fear. I am able to move again, I race towards her. The black figure approaches her drawing out a massive sword.

"Eve!" I finally shout. She looks over at me; her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. I can make out the words she's saying.

"Who..are..you?"

Before I could answer the black figure stabs through her body, I stood in shock, unable to respond. I see her falling off of the cliff, then hearing her body hit the hard rocky ground. "It's all your fault!" I turn around and see Eve, her head's bleeding, she's struggling to breathe, and her eyes were filled with hatred. "You! It's all your fault!"

I shot my eyes open; I'm drenched in sweat, tears racing down my eyes. It took me a couple of minutes to calm down. I'm relieved that it was only a dream, but I'm scared, scared that it might happen to her, scared that she's in danger, scared that I may never be able to see her again...

(Eve's POV)

I awaken one more time; I don't feel as bad as I felt before. I slowly open my eyes; the first thing I see is a half human half robot face in front of me. I scream as I feel my heart drop straight to my stomach. I try to get up, but notice my hands are tied back and legs are tied together by a rope.

"So your finally awake my dear Princess." I remember; this 'thing' is Baron! I give him a cold glare. "You're bitter in the morning, well technically it's night."

"What do you want from me?!" I struggle to get away, but Baron held me down. I'm force to look into his cold eyes.

"I'd suggest you stay still. There's no escape I have guards all around this area! So be a good girl and everything will be okay." He pushes me towards the ground again. I lay helpless on the ground not even able to make out my surroundings...

"Why me?" I mumble to myself as I fall back into a dreamless sleep.

(Elsword's POV)

Everyone woke up extra early today. We ate in record time after we rush quickly towards the living room discussing about where to find Eve. "We should start by running around town," says Rena.

"This isn't exactly a small town!" I point out. "We should split into two groups, that way we can cover more ground!" Everyone stares at me, and then they burst into clapping."Wh-what?"

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" Says Aisha. "You deserve an award!"

"Sh-shut up!" They burst into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with them finally we somehow managed to calm down. "So like I was trying to say, we should split into two groups. I'll be with Chung and Rena which leaves Aisha and Raven. Each group will take a drone! Any questions?" Everyone looks at me with confidence. "Then let's move out!"

(Eve's POV)

I wake up returning into the harsh hands of reality; the world feels fuzzy to me. Once I got my senses back I can make out more of my surroundings. I'm in a small cave and Baron doesn't seem to be around. I need to think of an escape plan! I notice a group of sharp edged rocks by the corner. Perfect! I should be able to cut myself free! I wiggle my way towards them, after what seems like hours of squirming I manage to get myself there. I force myself to sit up cutting a bit of my arm on the sharp edge, ignoring the pain I begin to cut.

(Aisha's POV)

"Oh so you haven't seen her.. Alright thanks for the information." I walk out of the market letting out a big sigh.

"I'm guessing they haven't seen her." I give Raven a cold glare.

"No duh captain obvious!" I roll my eyes. "This is hopeless, we've been walking around for a hours and not one person has seen her!"

"That's why we keep searching!"

"I know, but it seems pretty hopeless right now!" We continue to walk down the street. After another hour of walking Raven started to complain.

"I'm hungry can we take a break?"

"No, we don't have time for that! Can't it wait?!" My stomach decides to disagree with me, it let out a loud growl, I can feel my face turn red due to embarrassment.

"Well your stomach tells a different story. Let's just get some hot dogs so we can eat while searching!" We stop by the hot dog stand, I was never so happy to stuff down a hot dog.

"See I told you that you'd like it," he gives me a goofy smile. I suddenly begin to blush. "Now we have energy to look for her!"

"But where should we search? We should decide on a specific place."

"Hmm.. You choice as long as we're together!" That came out of nowhere, my blush only deepened.

"W-well lets search near the malls! It's crowded and it's a good hiding spot with so many people around." We walk in awkward silence.

"Hey, I kind of have a favor to ask.. " Raven finally spoke up. "Well you see... umm... do you want to... want to..." His face was red as a cherry. "If this thing ends soon.. umm will you umm... be my date for the upcoming festival?"

I was in total shock! This came out of nowhere, but I still feel butterflies marching around my stomach. "Raven, y-you should concentrate on finding Eve!"

"Please answer it.."

I race through my mind for an answer. No matter how many times I try to think of the question in a different way only one answer pops up. "Raven, if this thing does end, I'll be more than glad to go as your date." I give him a warm smile.

"Really?!"

"Yes." I giggle. I feel him pull me over for a hug; I feel my face grow hot. "I'm so happy that you agreed!" Perfect.. Everything is perfect. A light breeze blew pass us as I hug him back. We withdrew and began to walk; eyeing and smiling at each other.

"Here!" Moby suddenly yells. I jump with shock, forgetting that Moby was here the whole time. "Here! I'm starting to sense Eve, it's faint but I can sense it!"

"We should talk about this later!" I nodded in response. "Moby can you follow the presence?"

"Yes! Follow me!" We ran down the street with our hope burning up.

(Chung's POV)

"Elsword can we please have a break?" I pant trying to walk up a slope.

"No, we need to find Eve!"

"Why do we have to search in ALL the forest? This is only the third one but we've still got nothing.." He gave me no response.

"Sweetie I wouldn't bother him right now." Rena said sweetly. Her voice gave me strength to keep going.

"Elsword, Chung, want to eat while searching? I brought us some sandwiches." She dug out 3 sandwiches out of her bag. He accepted it without a word. I quickly devoured mines eating every crumb left behind, Rena let out a small giggle.

"Chung you must've been starving."

"Yea, thanks for the lunch! You're such a great cook!" She let out a small blush. She looks cute when she blushes; she makes eye contact with me causing me to blush a bit. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, the next thing I knew I walked right into a tree.

"Ouch! That hurts."

Rena and even serious Elsword began to laugh their butts off."Y-you deserve an award," Elsword wiped a tear away. "Y-you should get your own T.V show! I'm sure it'll be a HIT!"

"Chung do you hurt anywhere?" Rena asks while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well I just hit head first onto a tree, and I may have a small lump so no I feel great!" I rub the injured part of my head. Rena gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry Chung."

"I-it's okay."

"I think we should go home." Rena turns to Elsword." I know you're worried, but we should go home and plan on new locations to find her."

Good news we took a short cut to go back to town, bad news we have to go through an extremely thick forest.. I got scratched with a few twigs but ignore the pain, it'll be all worth it once I get back home.

"I sense it!" Reby shouts. I almost forgot Reby was here."Eve I can sense her presence! It's faint but I can clearly sense it!" We all eye each other.

"Sorry Chung but home will have to wait." Elsword declares.

"Well now at least I have something to be excited about! Can't wait to blast that Baron creep into pieces!" He smiles at me, as we followed Reby through the endless forest.

(Eve's POV)

I feel the tears roll down as the sharp rocks cut on my wound over and over. It's unbearable, but I can feel the ropes loosen their grip. Finally I feel my wrists come apart, I was in total shock when I saw the river of blood flowing out of my wrists.

"Those rocks are much sharper than they look.. Especially when they cut into you over and over again.." I ignore the blood and quickly undo the rope around my legs. "I'm free!"

I scramble up and cautiously make my way to the entrance of the cave. I see no signs of Baron without another thought I run helplessly through the forest. With each step I take makes me fear that I'm one step closer to running into Baron. Suddenly I slip and roll down a small slope, I feel as every twig scratched my body. I hit my arm violently on a tree.

"Ow.." I see more blood rush out of my arm." Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

I take off into a sprint again. For the next few minutes I could only hear the sound of snapping branches and the sound of my own breath. That was until I hear a massive amount of twigs snapping behind me. I turn around to find Baron tailing me, I only ran faster. I vision begins to blur due to the constant loss of blood, I'm not sure how long I can last.. Please someone save me!

(Rena's POV)

My lungs feel like they're on fire! I struggle to take in air; my body screams out for me to stop running. I feel like I'm going to barf all my insides out." Reby how much closer are we?" Chung gasps out.

"Almost there! Her presence is getting stronger!"

We finally came to a stop; Chung and I were leaning on the trees trying to regain strength while Elsword looks like he could run for another hour." Hurry up and catch your breath! We leave in 10 seconds!" I cherished every second that went by. Then a loud snapping sound echoed; we drew our weapons out.

"Who's there?! Come on out cowards!" Out of nowhere robot like guards leaped out from the bushes; they point their massive swords towards us." Ha! I'm guessing you work for the creep Baron, if you guys are here it must mean Eve is nearby!" Elsword slashed through 2 guards, but three more came rushing in to take their place.

"Elsword this is all a trick to slow us down! Ignore them and keep on going!" I shout. He nodded in response, but before we could even take a step a whole mob of guards came rushing in." Are you kidding me?!" We were outnumbered by the second.

"Stupid things! At this rate we'll never find Eve!" They start to charge at us. We violently attack them, but they refuse to back down. I can tell the others were running low on energy as well. I spot a guard charging at Elsword from above," Elsword loo—" I was interrupted by Aisha.

"Magic missile!" She missed Elsword's head by an inch, but the guard took the full blast." Did you miss us?" Raven and Moby appeared from behind her.

"You showed up just in time!" Chimed Chung." Elsword go!" Elsword gives him a confused look." We'll open a path for you; go with the drones to find Eve."

"But I can'—"

"Shut up and go! We can hold these guys back!" I shout." Moby, Reby where is Eve?"

"We sense her over there!" The Elgang and I attack the guards standing in the way, we watch as Elsword and Eve's drones disappear into the thick forest." Good luck…"

(Elsword's POV)

As I ran my brain started to replay the horrible nightmare in my head, causing me to fall behind. I start to wonder if Eve is still alive, what if she's already dead?! Then I'll never get to tell her about my little lie, I'll never be able to see her laugh again.., and I'll never be able to ever see her angelic smile again.. I quickly wipe those thoughts out of my mind.

"We're very close! Hurry Elsword!" Called Moby.

(Eve's POV)

I feel like the world is spinning out of control; I struggle to keep balance and everything is starting to get fuzzy. I force myself to keep looking forward; deep inside I know Baron is getting closer by the second! I refuse to give up! I force myself to keep going. I start to taste blood in my mouth, I wonder if this is how I'm going to die.. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and before I knew it I feel myself get pulled down as I helplessly roll down the steep hill.

(Elsword's POV)

The further I ran the more steep the forest got. Every spark of hope I had of finding Eve was gradually fading away. I then spot something rolling down from a nearby hill. It looks like a white log with blood on it.. No if I look closer it looks like a.. Person! I take off into a sprint. The forest slowly became denser, and I could make out the hill that I'm aiming for. I hear someone endlessly pant their voice grew louder as I headed closer to the hill. Then I see her.

I was terrified but relieved at the same time. I'm glad she's alright, but she looks exactly like the Eve I saw in my dream. She's drenched in sweat, her eyes were filled with terror, and she's covered in blood. I can feel my heart ache; I could hear her gasp before she completely stopped running. She looks me in the eye; time began to freeze as I look into her golden eyes. They were filled with not only fear but now it was also filled with pain, sorrow, confusion, and hatred. All I could do was stand and watch as those emotions replay in her eyes.

"You've been a very bad girl.." I see a man approach from behind her. He was half human and half robot; he must be Baron.. He doesn't seem to be concerned about me being here, he violently pushes Eve down. I remained frozen at the scene. He draws a sword." I really wanted to keep you alive no matter what, at first, but I can see that you'd rather die than to be my bride!" There was anger in his voice." If that's the case prepare to die!" He lifts his sword." For you I'll make sure you won't feel a thing, think of that as a good bye gift. You should be grateful!"

Eve closed her eyes, ready to brace the impact. I force myself to move; there's only one way to save her! I could hear Eve's drones call out for me, but I ignore them. I continue to run full speed towards Baron. Here goes nothing!


	7. The Fight That Decides It All

(Elsword's POV)

Eve closed her eyes, ready to brace the impact. I force myself to move; there's only one way to save her! I could hear Eve's drones call out for me, but I ignore them. I continue to run full speed towards Baron. Here goes nothing!

I reach Eve and quickly embrace her; suddenly my right shoulder felt like it's on fire. I look back to find Baron's sword covered in blood. He gives me a sly grin," foolish boy. No matter, now you will die faster!" I quickly draw out my sword before he could attack.

"Wind Blade!" Baron was violently pushed back. I have a few seconds before he can get up again. I kneel beside Eve; I notice a mix of emotions on her face. I know she still hates me, but I will do what I can to protect her! "Eve, go and find the others! I'll keep him busy!"

She was about to respond but thankfully Moby and Reby rushed to her side and dragged her away to safety. I return my attention to Baron; I ignore the blistering pain on my right shoulder as I force myself up and run straight to Baron.

(Eve's POV)

Moby and Reby quickly dragged me away; they finally let me go once I was away from Baron's reach. They jester me to follow them, but I refuse to follow them unless I find out why Elsword of all people would come here to 'rescue' me; if this even is a rescue! "I'm not going with you two until I find out what's going on! Why is he here? Is this some kind of trick he set up? I'm glad I'm away from that Baron creep but how can I trust that Elsword is actually here to save me?!"

"Eve what do you think he's doing here?" Moby asks.

"He could be here to get rid of that Baron creep then he's going to get rid of me cause I'm such a pain in the butt! Besides I'm sure he'd be much happier knowing I'm dead." But I feel a bit of doubt in my answer.

"You're wrong Eve. We know your confuse but please hear us out!" I decide to listen to Moby. "I know this may not sound believable but he's been worried sick about you! He immediately went to search for you the second he heard you were missing."

"We know you think this is all a lie!" Reby finally spoke up. "But what we are saying is all true!"

"The truth eh? I doubt it, have you forgotten about the time he told me the truth of how he really thinks of me?!" But a part of me screamed out for me to forgive him.

"I was getting to that!" Moby started to sound frustrated. "Elsword lied to you about how he really felt. He did that because he was afraid that you might risk everything to save him again! He's scared that if you did that again you may not be as lucky as this time. He had to keep you away from him, those terrible things that he did to you may have hurt him deeply but he'd rather get hurt than to see you die!"

I stood there with shock, having trouble soaking all that in. A wave of guilt rushed over me. Why couldn't I see this act of his sooner?! Now because of me he's risking everything to save me; he got stabbed for me and I couldn't even say a simple thank you. I start begin to bawl as swift flashbacks of him starts to return. Now I know I can trust him, I can always trust him no matter what! I snap back into reality as the sound of clashing metal echoed through my head.

"There's only one thing I can do!" I shut my eyes. "I need to remember how to fight!"

"But your majesty your hurt!" Reby said in concern.

"But I have to try! I can't just leave Elsword alone to fight. He wouldn't do that if I was the one fighting!" I start to race through my mind, forcing it to remember my fighting strategies. I need to do this to protect my friends, me, and most importantly . . . Elsword!"

(Elsword's POV)

Baron came rushing back; he held his weapon high and swung it down towards me I quickly use my sword to block his attack. The sound of clashing metal echoed through the forest. The sharp pain in my shoulder made me flinch; Baron smashed my rib cage with his massive foot. My legs finally lost its strength, and I hurl towards the ground.

"Hehe you've lost kid!" He prepared for the fatal blow.

I see the sharp blade heading towards me; I quickly use my two bare hands to stop Baron's sword from entering my head. His strength was hard to endure but I need to last as long as I can. "You're a stubborn one aren't ya?" He grins. "Just give up you little twerp!"

"Sh-shut up! As if I'd lose to someone like you!"

Time seemed to slow down; I feel like I've been enduring his attack for years. Death was at my doorstep . . . "Giga Stream!" Finally Baron flew back. Wasn't that Eve's attack?

"St-stupid Baron! " Eve glares at the spot that Baron was standing.

I wanted to go over there and hug her till the end of time. "That was a pretty weak attack! I've seen better!" I lied.

"Well your welcome I guess." She had no anger in her voice. It was instead filled with concern. Was she not mad at me anymore?

"Hey lovebirds the fight isn't over!" Moby screams. Before I could turn around I was violently pushed to the sides smashing my back on a small boulder. My body became paralyzed as the pain traveled along my back.

(Eve's POV)

I let out a small scream as I saw Elsword hit the small boulder. He lays there motionless, but his face had pain drawn all over it. Moby and Reby was pushed away; I try to call for help but a robotic arm wrapped around my neck before I could speak.

"I'd never thought that you of all people would attack me. I was going to make your death quick and painless but look like there has been a change of plans." He tightens his grip. "Hope this is a slow and painful death for you!"

I try to gasp for air but his arm prevented any air to enter my body. My body slowly starts to numb and my vision gradually starts to blur. I start to lose every bit of strength I had. So this is the end eh?

"Rising Slash!" Baron loosened his grip. Elsword stabbed him on his side, and he flew onto the ground.

"Like I said before, I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Your majesty are you okay?" Moby and Reby asks as they rush towards me.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy . . . so it's finally over?" Elsword gave me an unsure look. Then his eyes widen with fear.

(Elsword's POV)

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy . . . so it's finally over?" This seems too easy . . . something is not right. But I should accept the victory instead of rejecting it, but the only response I could give Eve was an unsure look. I notice a black figure rise behind Eve; Baron! He raised his sword ready to stab Eve.

"Eve watch out!" I pull her away but the sword still managed to stab her near her rib cage. A small drip of blood rolled down the side of her mouth.

"I'm invincible don't you know? You can't easily beat me like the way you beat my brother!"

I quickly lay Eve down and return my attention on Baron. "Die . . . die you waste of skin!" Baron quickly jabbed into my stomach; he threw multiple punches on me. I flew on to the ground, enduring the pain throbbing throughout my body.

"Magic Missile!" Baron has forced back.

"Man your terrible with this whole rescue thing!" Aisha mocks. "Let the pros take care of this!"

"Elsword you okay?" Rena helps me up. I wince in pain. "You don't look okay."

"Whatever! Look this creep is harder to beat than he looks; must be the work of that El shard!" Before I knew it the El gang began to attack Baron head on. I leaned against a tree watching as my friends get blown by Baron.

"This guy is crazy! How can we ever beat him?" Chung finally spoke up. An idea clicked in my head.

"Hey how about we combine attacks?! That way we should be able to beat him!" The Elgang gather around me. "Aisha your smart where should we aim?"

"Well I'd say we should aim for his left shoulder! I've been observing his moves, every time we land an attack he'd always try to prevent the attack from hitting his left shoulder! I think that's where the El shard is hidden. If we can get that out we can aim for the heart!"

"Let's do this!" Raven replied.

"I-I'll help too!" I spot Eve struggling to walk toward us. "I'm able to help too so please let me join in!"

"But you're severely hurt!" Said Rena

"I may be hurt, but I won't just lie and do nothing! I'm gonna help!" She sounds like the old Eve. . . Rena admits defeat. "Fine but stay safe!"

Baron rushes towards us; it's now or never, quickly give the Elgang a signal.

"Siege!"

"Chain Burst!"

"Seven Burst!"

"Rumble Shot!"

"Rising Slash!"

"Giga Stream!"

We shoot at the same time; our target is Baron's left shoulder. I hear him scream in pain as he got hit, the Elshard remained in his shoulder. My vision begins to blur and I could tell the attacks from the others were starting to weaken. They start to give me doubtful looks.

"Just keep going! Come on just a bit further!" I yell. The sound of our attacks gradually grew along with Baron's scream. Somehow the attacks went right through his shoulder and a bright blue object fell out. We instantly stopped attacking.

Aisha swiftly got the shard and teleported back. "Got the shard! Now we can kill this creep once and for all!"

I run full speed towards Baron, and with all my power and the anger that burns within me I let out the fatal blow. "Rising Slash!" Once the multiple blades stabbed through Baron he finally showed no signs of life.

(Eve's POV)

It's finally over. A wide grin emerges on my face. "Eve I'm so glad you're alive! We were all so worried about you." Aisha chimes.

Everyone was commenting on how happy they were to see me. Their comments died out when they saw Elsword approach me. I can no longer sense any hate towards him; instead I feel a mix of emotions. The world began to spin again I lose my balance, but instead of hitting the rock hard ground I land safely in a pair of arms. I look up to find Elsword staring intensely at me; before I could respond he pulls me closer to him.

"I-I'm so glad you're safe . . ." His voice trembles; I feel his tears roll onto my head. "You probably hate me. . . I just want you to know I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I give him a reassuring look. "I forgive you . . . Elsword." I bury my face in his chest as he rests his chin on my head.

"You're not lying?"

"No, I'm . . . just so lucky to know someone like you."

"Eve I promise I will never leave you alone! I'll always protect you even if it kills me." My heart grew warm at his comment. A light breeze blew past us as if the world is telling us that everything will definitely be alright.

**Sakura: (this is my OC you can read more about her on my profile.) I want to restart! I need to make it better!**

**?: You've been holding out on these people so just post the chapter!**

**Sakura: No! Needs to be perfect!**

**?: NO! YOU POST NOW :(**

**Sakura: Grrr don't tell me what to do!**

**?: Fine then you get no cake =3=**

**Sakura: Wh-Wha?! F-fine you win this round! I'm not good at fighting scenes so it took me a long time to figure out a way to make this good ^^" There's still one more chapter so please wait a bit longer X3**

**?: And I'll make sure she won't be lazy this time.**

**Sakura: You'll know who this mysterious person is next chapter :3**


	8. A New Tomorrow

**Sakura: Last chapter /(^o^)\ In this chapter Elsword and Eve won't be the only ones that get to have cute moment. Enjoy X3.**

(Eve's POV)

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" I slowly open my eyes to find myself back in my room; Rena giving me a warm smile.

"Oh good morning . . . so what happen? How did I end up here again? And how long have I been asleep? " I reply.

"Oh you don't remember?" I shook my head. "Well you passed out due to the loss of blood. You were bleeding quite badly, and Elsword was the one who carried you all the way home! Oh and you've asleep for 3 days; Elsword's been worried sick about you."

"O-oh r-really?" I reply sheepishly. I feel my face flush with embarrassment; Rena let out a small giggle. "Wha-what?"

"Oh nothing, it's just cute how well you and Elsword get along!" I'm sure I'm red as a cherry now; I quickly turn away from Rena hoping she wouldn't tease me further. "Anyways how are you feeling?"

"Umm I'm fine, "I lie. "I don't want to spend my whole day in bed."

"Okie dokie! I'll set up breakfast for you! I'll see ya downstairs! Oh and we're taking a couple of days off so you can relax okay?" Rena happily skips out of my room.

I slowly get up, and was welcomed by a sharp blistering pain stabbing through me. I ignore the pain from my injuries and head downstairs. I struggle down the stairs regretting my decision to come down here. I nearly tripped until someone caught me; it was none other than Elsword.

"Eve are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine." I lied.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet; you're still hurt!" Elsword gave me a concerned look.

"Listen I'm fine really; I just don't want to stay in bed all day. It's extremely boring." I continue to head down showing him I'm still strong. He quickly got one of my arms and wrapped it around his neck. Wh-what are you doing?"

"You seem like you need help coming down! I'm just lending you a hand!" As we enter the dining room every beady eye was locked on us. I could hear bits of laughter in the room.

"So has the spell on the princess been broken?" Raven mocked.

"Shut up!" Both Elsword and I were blushing furiously. He placed me on my seat; I ate silently. It was somewhat awkward being around Elsword; after what has happened.

Breakfast went by quickly and I decide to pass some time by watching a bit of T.V. I sat on the opposite side of the couch Elsword was on; I notice my heart started to beat faster every time I take a peek at him. I decide to take one last peek; he suddenly turns his head my way and I stare right into his blazing red eyes. A furious blush appeared on my face; I quickly look away.

"Why do I have to feel so awkward around him?!" I scream in my head. We sit in silence once again.

(Rena's POV)

After breakfast Aisha and I decide to do some grocery shopping while the others stayed home to relax. "Man things are starting to get boring around here!" I blurt out.

Aisha gave me a funny look, "so you like someone like Baron around to stalk us? That's real creepy Rena." She laughs at me. "Don't worry we still need to find the rest of the El shards so we'll be able to run into even more creeps!"

"Haha very funny. . ." I stick my tongue out. "Boring as in there's nothing fun to do while we are taking our break!"

"That's true in the end we're just going to spend the rest of our days watching T.V till our break is over." Aisha lets out a sigh. "We really don't know how to have fun."

Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey I know! We'll have a blast for sure!"

Aisha looks at me like I just got out of a mental hospital. "Umm is there anything you'd like to share with me Rena?"

"Aisha I have a perfect way to spend one of our days off! Can't believe I forgot!"

"Come on tell me already!"

"Alright here's what we'll do!"

Few mins later . . .

"Can't believe I forgot! This is gonna be great!" Aisha chimed.

"Come on lets finish the rest of our grocery shopping! Then we can get home and plan everything out!"

After finishing the last of our shopping we run full speed back home. The boys gave us a funny look but we shook that off; I can't afford to be all negative. It's only a few days away! After dinner we gathered everyone but Elsword and Eve for a secret meeting for our little plan.

(Eve's POV)

The days passed by faster than usual; everyday it was either watch T.V or read books to pass the day. I started to miss the action we have to face when we are fighting; I really have no interest in living everyday life like this, but on the bright side I'm almost completely healed. "Thank goodness our break will end soon." I decide to read a bit to and let the rest of the evening pass by; I snap back into reality when Rena burst into my room.

"Eve! Buddy! What are ya doing?" I notice Rena was dressed differently than she usually does. She wore a short pink dress, with a pair of pink crystal sakura earrings, her hair was put into a neat ponytail, and she wore a pair of pink flats.

"Oh hey Rena; why are you dressed so fancy, are we going out for dinner?"

"Eve I can't believe you forgot about the festival!" I tilted my head in confusion.

"The festival happening on Saturday? This Saturday; today!"

"Ooh that festival . . ."

"Listen we already decided on who we are spending the night with."

"Aren't we spending it together?"

"Well that was the plan, but I thought it'd be more fun if we all went with one person! So we can make a variety of memories that we can share to each other." Rena chimed. "Raven asked Aisha out and I'm going with Chung; that leaves you and Elsword!"

"E-Elsword?!" I start to feel a blush come on. All though I felt like giving the person who came up with this idea a thousand hugs. "Fine let's get this over with." I pretend to sound annoyed.

Without question Rena began to dig through my closet. It was 'shopping at the mall with Rena' all over again. She made me try on every outfit in my closet. In the end she made me wear a short tan dress with an unzipped denim jacket over top, and a pair of flats.

"Aww you look so kawaii! We should do your hair next! Okay take your headband out." I did what she said. She walks behind me and puts my hair up in a messy ponytail. I look in the mirror; wondering how Elsword would react to how I look. I slightly blush at the thought of that.

"Alright! Let's get you with Elsword for your da—well let's just go downstairs!" Rena drags me downstairs.

(Elsword's POV)

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" Raven and Chung were forcing me to change into a red sweater, black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers with blue strips.

"Shut up and go change! Man if you don't do it I'll change for you!" Raven threatens.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU CHANGE FOR ME!"

"Then go on and change princess." Chung mocks. I refuse to argue anymore and do as they say. I was ready to smack those two after I got changed. "See was that so hard?" Chung and Raven burst into laughter.

"Shut up! Now why the heck did you make me change into this?!"

"Simple that's cause we're going to a festival tonight! We are going to split into groups of 2 there." Chung explains.

"Aren't we going together?"

"Well we are going to the same festival, but Rena thought it'd be more fun if we spent time with only one person there. We can share more memories with each other, and we won't have to stand around for 15 min deciding on what to eat." Chung giggled. "Raven is going with Aisha and I'm with Rena, and that leaves you with Eve."

"Wha-What?! Eve?"

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" I was about to respond but Raven kept on talking. "Well that's good; come on I think the girls are done changing!"

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Aisha sounded annoyed. Aisha actually looks like a girl for once. She wore a white blouse, pink shorts, and white high heels. Her hair was in a messy bun. "Anyways Eve and Rena hasn't come down yet."

"They better hurry! I really want to go now!" Chung pouted. Then I hear Rena's voice approaching us.

(Eve's POV)

"Do I really have to go with Elsword? Can't he just go with Chung and I'll tag along with you?" I pout.

"Nope! I want to go with Chung, and I'm sure Aisha is positive about hanging with Raven. Are you scared of Elsword or something?" I thought about it for a bit. I wasn't afraid of him it's just a bit awkward being around him after what has happened.

"No, I'm not afraid of him. Just I'd like to have a girl's night out." I lie.

"Sorry but Aisha and I already have plans for tonight! So looks like you and Elsword will have to work something out!" Rena gently pushes me forward. "Come on it'll be fun; relax and enjoy yourself! Look the boys are ready!"

I look and spot the boys waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Each one wore nothing special; just a sweater, jeans, but Elsword was the only person in the house that has my full attention. A warm sensation swept over me as I made eye contact with him.

"Y-You look great Eve." I blush at his compliment.

"Th-thank you."

"Alrighty let's head out for the festival!" Aisha chimed.

(Few mins later . . .)

"Okay lady and germs we're here!" Rena announced. "We'll meet here at 10:00 have fun and see you all soon!" She wrapped her arm around Chung's arm and they made their way in.

"Come on Raven lets go." I could tell Aisha was eager to spend time with Raven.

"Alright but let's get something to eat first!"

"Fine but you're paying!" Aisha and Raven made their way in. Elsword and I stand at the entrance of the festival in awkward silence.

"So shall we get going then?" Elsword finally spoke up.

"Okay." Elsword grabbed my hand; I start to blush.

"There are a lot of people in there and I don't want you to get lost. Don't worry I'll keep you safe." I give him an 'I trust you' smile. He smiles back and we walk into the festival in silence.

(Chung's POV)

"Wow Rena I give you credit for coming up with this plan." I said once we were away from Elsword and Eve. Rena smiles proudly.

"Well somebody had to get those two together! Look at them they look perfect together and it kills me to see them avoiding each other all the times. Things were way more interesting before Eve lost her memories."

"Rena you're so evil."

"I know I am!" We both laugh as we continue to walk.

"Wow I never knew being in a festival at night was so relaxing." I blurt out.

"I know right? I love going at night it's so romantic and I don't have to worry about the heat." Said Rena. "Hey l know this is weird but can we leave for a bit?" I give her a confused look. "We're not going home or anything just I want to go somewhere quiet for a bit." I decide not to argue and follow her lead. I didn't really care where we went as long as I was with her I'll be fine.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask once we were out of the festival.

"It's so pretty!" Rena was looking straight up at the night sky. I look up and was welcomed by a group of stars filling the darkness of the night with their light.

"It is pretty."

"The reason I want to come out here is because it seems like a perfect spot to go star watching." Rena leans on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her. "Chung?"

"Yea?"

"I'm glad I get to spend time with you tonight." I kiss her on the head.

"I'm glad too." This was where I wanted to be. Under the starry sky with Rena safely in my arm; we continue to look at the starry sky not caring how much time was passing by.

(Aisha's POV)

I tap my figures on the table impatiently; man what's taking Raven so long?! I doubt it would take 20 mins to order some food. I scan the area once more, but still no sign of him. "Did you miss me?" I turn around and finally see Raven.

"What took you so long?! The line to that thing isn't that long!"

"I had trouble figuring out what to get."

"Well I forgive you." I quickly grab my hamburger and stuff it down. Raven stares at me with a goofy look on his face. "What?"

"It's just funny watching you eat." I blush at his comment. "Sh-Shut up."

We ate in silence; time seemed to slow down as we ate. I finished early and had to wait for Raven AGAIN. Raven looked at me with a goofy look on his face once more. "What is there something on my face or something?"

"Oh you didn't notice? You dropped something."

"But I didn't bring anything."

"Here I'll get it for you." He gets onto the floor.

"Raven I didn't dr-" I was speechless once I saw what was in front of me. Raven was on his knees and was holding a small ring case in his hands. Inside was a diamond ring that shined brighter than the stars that filled the sky. "Ra-Raven . . ."

"Aisha I'm not sure how you'd react but I just want you to know that you're the most important person to me. And I will protect you no matter what. Aisha you're the only person I want to be with!"

I feel tears of joy rain down.

"Will you accept my love?"

"Yes! Yes I will accept it!" He embraced me tightly and I hug him back. I didn't care if people were staring at me; as long as I have Raven everything will be okay . . . no matter what.

(Eve's POV)

"So Eve what do you want to do now?"

"Well you already won me a lot prizes." I show him the bag of stuffed toys. "I'm not sure if there is anything else to do."

"Hey I heard there are going to be fireworks tonight. You want to watch them?" I nod. "Great! Hey lets go by the lake we'll get a better view." We make our way to the lake. There were some people around as well but overall it was the quietest spot at the festival.

"So how do you like tonight so far?"

"I'm enjoying the night." We stare at the night sky awaiting the fireworks.

"Eve . . ." Silence took over once again.

"What is it?"

"Well um do you trust me?" I was about to laugh at his comment but I could tell he was serious.

"Of course I trust you why wouldn't I?"

"Well . . . I just wanted to make sure, and just in case you're lying I just want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what." I blush at his comment.

"Ye-yea I know."

"Honestly how do you feel about me?" I was surprised at his comment.

"That came out of the blue."

"Sorry just I feel as though you still hate me. I just want to know how you actually think of me. Cause if you do hate me I'll stay away from you, and don't be scared to be honest."

How do I feel about Elsword? Unlike the others he makes me feel really awkward, and everytime I look at him he makes my heart race. He's a really good friend, but there's something else . . . he means more to me than a simple friend. "Elsword honestly I don't hate you. I can always trust you no matter what. You make me feel safe and happy so you're a really good friend of mine. But there's something about you that separates you from the others. Elsword I just want you to know that . . ." I blush madly. "That, that . . . your more than a friend. I-I I really like you Elsword!" Silence filled once again. Why did I have to embarrass myself like that? Elsword probably thinks I'm a creep now.

"I'm sorry you—" Elsword pressed his lips against mine causing me to turn red as a cherry.

"El-Elsword?" I said once his lips retreated.

"And I really like you too." I couldn't help but smile. He embraced me tightly. "I was afraid you'd react the wrong way if I told you sooner." I happily hug him back.

"Elsword?"

"Yea?"

"After we defeat King Nasod; will you take over his role and rule with me?"

"King Elsword I like the chime to that. I'd love to rule with you my queen." I look right into his ruby eyes; he slowly pulls me in and our lips finally touch. I could hear the fireworks explode; everything was just perfect. It doesn't matter if I don't ever get my memories back; as long as I'm with Elsword everything will be alright.

**Sakura: I'm done yay ^o^! Everyone I would like you to meet my friend FallenAngel but we will call her angel for short!**

**Angel: Hello ^o^**

**Sakura: I'll put her OC up later. She's gonna be helping write my Aisha love story. She already picked the pairing and the class change! Good job!**

**Angel: Thank you! I'm also going to help check over her next story.**

**Sakura: Yep! I'm working on another Eve love story. But this time it's not going to be another EvexEls! So who will she end up with? Who knows XD?**

**Angel: Me I know X3**

**Sakura: You keep quiet! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
